1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a corner bracket for supporting and connecting adjacent portions of eavestroughing at either an outside corner or an inside corner of a roof.
2. Prior Art
Eavestroughs for collecting water shed from roofs are commonly joined at corners by mitering ends and sealing the ends with caulked straps, tape, etc. Alternatively, L-shaped corner portions or elbows with square cut ends for connecting straight portions of eavestroughing are used. Early materials used for eavestroughing included wood, steel, etc. but rolled aluminum sections are gaining in popularity. Aluminum eavestroughing is lightweight, corrosion resistant and it is commonly joined with corner portions or elbows, and separate brackets are then used to secure the corner portions to soffits or other portions of the roof. Some of the prior art corner portions are relatively costly to produce and many supporting brackets are required to support eavestroughing around a typical roof.